A variety of products exist for refurbishing stuffed furniture which has become worn or outdated. For example, furniture may be refurbished by reupholstering the furniture. However, this option is often prohibitively expensive. Another refurbishing technique is to employ a fitted cover which is precisely tailored to the exact dimensions of the piece of furniture desired to be covered. However, this option is also often prohibitively expensive.
Another technique employed to refurbish furniture is to place a drop cloth over the furniture. However, drop cloths rarely conform to the shape of the piece of furniture being covered and are typically free to move when a person sits on the piece of furniture. This results in an unfitted, baggy and non-tailored appearance which is aesthetically unappealing. The appearance of a conventional drop cloth may be improved by employing pins to conform the drop cloth to the shape of the piece of furniture. However, employing pins is time consuming and difficult to achieve an aesthetically pleasing result.